Breaking Promises, Keeping Promises
by The Awesome Green Alien
Summary: Promises are meant to be broken. It was a phrase that imprinted itself onto her young mind, and she had believed in it. Now, though, as she promises to not forget the friends she's forced to leave behind, she hopes it won't be so true this time.


**A/N: Overly-modified-real-life-situation-fanfic-BANZAI! Dedicated to The Epic Bluetooth for telling me to actually post this (and end humanity's existence early with my writing skills). Very obvious insecurity right there, folks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Sigh.**

* * *

><p><em>Rin P.O.V./_

"Hey Rinny! Call me when you get back from school, I found out something new today!" Miku.

"Rin, I found some of your oranges under our couch. I left them on your front step." Luka.

"Hide mee! Luka's-" Gakupo.

"Riiiin, you forgot to treat me to ice cream! You promised!" Kaito.

"Sake, now." Meiko.

"Rin, why're you not home yet? Mother's not here also... Oh,well. Call me when you get back!" Len.

I listen quietly to my voice mail, shoulders sometimes shaking with repressed sobs. I didn't want to leave them... I didn't want to leave. It sounds incredibly corny and sappy, but I'm in the mindset that I would be leaving everything I had ever held dear. 'Everything' meaning the lovable idiots I call my friends.

Right now, they'd probably be staying over in one of our houses, probably Luka's, since hers was the closest to school. They'd probably be waiting for me, for I had kept my departure a secret, even from my brother. I didn't attend school today, which meant I missed my last chance to ever see them again. I was sorely regretting it.

"Rin? Turn off your phone now, we're boarding the plane." I snap out from my brooding to see my mother standing up with a grace that seemed to be inherent to her. I get up to join her, and then my phone's screen lights up, alerting me to my newest voice mail. With a slight hesitation, I press the 'Play' button.

"RIN! Why didn't you-

Rin-chan! I feel betrayed-

I'm going to send Luka to slap some-

Rin, why?-

None of us-

Everyone, please quiet down! Rin, why didn't you tell us that you were leaving! Please, please don't leave without giving us a chance to see you! Wait, we're going there now! We'll follow the damn plane-

Len, your language!

if we have to! Just don't-"

There was a short beep, meaning that the message had been cut short. A few tears really make their way onto my cheeks this time, and I hurriedly dry them with my sleeve. It wouldn't do to cry in a public place like this.

"Rin, dear." I hear my mother say again, but now she's halfway across the spacious waiting area. "Ah, coming." was my monotone reply. I refuse to let her see my weakness. I pretend to drop my orange duffel bag, childishly hoping that they would appear any moment and I wouldn't need to go with my mother to that foreign country. They didn't though, o-of course not, so I had to follow my mother silently.

The walk through the passenger boarding bridge was too long, made longer than my unwillingness to leave the city behind.

-  
>I saw the Megurines' family van a few minutes after they shut the doors to start preparing for the flight. My seatbelt keeps me firmly in place, as does the weight of what I'm being forced into finally sinks in. I watch numbly as they argue with the security guards, Len being the instigator. I've never seen him this aggressive before...<p>

A small smile and more tears decorate my face when I see they've broken through the guards, and they're chasing the plane now. On foot. Len's shouting like crazy, it's painfully obvious he's crying. Everyone else is trying hard to keep up, Meiko especially. Adrenaline can be hard to measure up to, sometimes. She's just stumbling after the rest of them. She's had too much to drink again. Typical Meiko.

I know they won't make it. I know that it's foolish to hope that somehow, they'd be able to catch up to the plane, and I wouldn't have to go with mother. She and father already decided everything while keeping me and Len in the dark. How cruel of them to dictate the path my life should follow. Why can't they listen to what I want?

They know what's best for you, most would say.

I wanted to believe that. But I was no more than a young child, one that had yet to see how the world really worked.

The plane is gaining speed for take-off, and before we're completely off the ground, Len shouts. I can't hear him, but his lips I can read as if in front of a mirror, a technique I've long since mastered.

"Don't you dare forget us, Rin!"

Then we're off the ground, and what I can see of my best friends gets smaller and smaller. When they're out of sight, I murmur a reply that only I'll hear.

"I promise I never will."

_Promises are meant to be broken._

Tears flow more freely. I wouldn't be able to see them again for years. Unless I find I way to get back by my own. I scoffed weakly. Fat chance. Being a 13-year-old girl doesn't exactly enlist you to have private jets to fly you across the world. I shifted to lean on the window and my constantly-thinking mind plagued me with questions once there was nothing else to do.

What if they forget me? What if they hate me? What if they move on and leave me behind? What if I forget them? I shook my head madly. No, no, no, no, no! I promised to not forget them! Everyone... Everyone I left behind. No, I didn't leave them! It' just because of mother, right? Yes, right.

Why do I need to go with mother? She's already a world-renowned actress, an adult! Why does she need to bring me along? Surely, I'd cause more embarrassment than help!

The thoughts are enough to send me sobbing like crazy over again. Wave upon wave of inner turmoil washed over me, bringing along more confusion than clarity. In the midst of the constant questions, I could not help but send a 'Damn you.' to my restless mind.

Somewhere along the way, I gave in to the temporary respite sleep offered.


End file.
